


Hard Candy

by Rezia_L



Category: Batman and Robin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L





	

［dickdami］水果硬糖

 

我知道大家已经把这篇文忘了，我也一直拖着没写。

 

感谢各位妹子们的催更。

 

underage……还是再提一下吧……

 

＊possessive Dick一直都是我的心头大爱。

 

适应新键盘和新鼠标中……

 

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

在达米安的爱的词典中，爱恋存在于气体中。口腔黏膜之间贴合的接触，舌尖和鼻尖的纠缠和碰撞，他现在可以闻到迪克，那个他一直诟病许久的水果味香波，和健康的人才有的柠檬和薄荷混合的气息，这是他所认为的迪克的爱意的味道，清凉的、甜腻的气态的分子。

可是迪克感受到的却完全相反，达米安身上与身俱来的辛香味灼烧着他的喉咙，他打赌塔利亚身上也有这样的熏香，燃烧着的月桂和丁香，藏红花和肉桂的层次。它们像雾状的颗粒，附着在了迪克的皮肤上，如同一张网包裹了他。

 

年长的男性张开了嘴，他的额头抵在男孩的肩膀上，很轻，因为这个坐在他大腿上的年轻生命是他世界的全部，他还记得塔利亚告诉过布鲁斯，“His body is gold but his heart is glass.”这点他确信无疑。所以这么珍贵的第一次，迪克想给达米安留下个好的回忆。

 

可惜男孩不知道这个，年轻的身体里到处奔腾的荷尔蒙不在大脑的控制范围内，他享受两人之间的亲吻，享受着迪克用舌头温柔地舔舐着自己的上唇和牙龈，牙齿轻轻碾过舌尖和内壁，享受着每一次短暂分离时发出的含糊的水声，惹得他全身莫名地颤抖。

他喜欢迪克宽大带着薄茧的手掌隔着他的衣服抚摸着他的后背，这个动作很安抚他，每一次爱抚都使他将身体更进一步地贴近迪克，他费力地拱起腰，让自己的前胸努力地贴合迪克的身体弧线，如同七巧板或者拼图，毫无缝隙地将身体与对方契合。

 

“……嗯，Dami，等等……”迪克第一个意识到了自己的某些异常，将达米安抱到自己的膝盖上，远离某个正在鼓胀的区域，基于男孩柔软的大腿总会有意无意地擦过那里。

果然，年长的男人收到了一个来自他的小王子的不满表情，“为什么停下来，格雷森。”这不是一个问句，男孩完全不期待对方的回答，这是一个命令句，并且任何来自达米安的要求迪克都没有办法拒绝。

迪克将达米安的上半身抗在自己肩膀上，俯下身来把男孩的皮鞋脱掉，让他整个人蜷缩自己怀里，“我的小王子着急了，”他打趣地拍拍达米安的屁股，将一个吻印在对方的脖颈上，手继续在男孩身上游弋，“让我们来找找有什么可以满足你的地方吧。”

 

的确这间屋子有一张单人的小床，可能有些挤，但总比一张扶手椅好多了。可是在准备将达米安抱过去的时候，迪克遭到了极大反抗。“……小D，我只是想把你抱到床上。”

可是埋在迪克胸口的达米安摇了摇头，伸出手指点了点不远处的开放式厨房，“……那里……”

 

年长的男人觉得自己的某一根神经一定是短路了，但是自从他爱上达米安之后没有一件事不是混乱的，但是这些错乱的幻觉如此的美妙，迪克毫无抵抗力。

他发出一声挫败的低吟，总算他永远地被怀里的这个小恶魔打败了，他会跪在对方脚下，予取予求。

 

迪克把达米安放到厨房的料理台上，冰冷的大理石让男孩下意识全身跳了一下，他立即开始寻求热源，细长的手臂收拢在迪克的后脑勺处，指尖拨动着男人的黑色短发，歪着脑袋亲吻迪克的下巴，伸出细小火热的舌头舔舐着每一寸皮肤。年长的黄金男孩紧闭着眼睛，感觉怀里抱着一个燃烧着的小火球。达米安像火一样炙热，每一次触摸都好像能把自己灼伤一样。

不知道是谁发出了第一声叹息，之后这间屋子就充满了色情的呻吟。达米安那些迷糊的呢喃一般都由不自主地呼喊组成，叫唤着迪克的名字。“格雷森……”他攀上迪克的肩膀，瘦小的身躯完美地卡进了迪克的怀抱里，这可能是他们欲望的出发点，生理与心理的差距，每当迪克低下头注视那双翠绿的眼睛时，都觉得达米安可以显得如此稚嫩，虽然有时他的行为使他看上去十分老成。

 

他知道自己不是个恋童癖，但是达米安不一样，他想保护他，爱抚他，给予他世界上最好的，所以当达米安的皮肤擦过他的手肘时，他都情不自禁地想要去亲吻他，去崇拜他，这是达米安独有的魅力，刻印在他每一寸美丽的古铜色皮肤上，像是魔咒，亦是皮肤的纹路。

 

“……你硬了……”达米安用小肚子磨蹭着迪克的下腹，突然低下脑袋说出了他的新发现，换来年长男人的一生无奈的叹气，是啊，小混蛋，你以为是谁惹的。

迪克并不是一个很轻易就被挑逗起情欲的人，但是他渴望达米安那么久，再浪费一秒钟都是可耻。

 

所以当年长的男人半跪在地板上，捧着悬在空中的男孩的脚时，达米安下意识地握紧拳头，绷紧了腿部肌肉。然而，迪克只是轻轻地脱下了男孩的皮鞋，一只，两只，整齐地摆放在地上，慢条斯理地一点都不曾着急似的，节奏差让达米安不安地挪动了一下屁股，他在等待，虽然完全不知道他即将面对什么。

 

但这才是美妙的地方，一切对未知和危险的向往使人称之为人。

 

迪克只是单纯捏住了套着纯白棉袜的年幼的脚踝，纤细小腿的主人如今因为羞耻烧红了脸，年轻的血液带着高温，他知道达米安也想要他，但是他给他心爱的小鸟准备了更好的。

 

“达米，你好暖和。”抬起蓝色的眼睛，海浪般的柔情溢满了眼眶，有时达米安会疑惑，为什么一个男人的爱意可以如此的丰富，感染了他周围的每一立方米的空气，他的感情可以淹死自己，无处可逃。

“我爱你。”

 

就像童话故事里的王子一样，迪克低下头在达米安的足尖落下轻轻一吻。  
男孩可以感觉到自己发出了一声濒死的呻吟，并下意识地缩起了自己的脚，可惜被男人一把抓住了小腿。

他的手指沿着脚踝向上打着圈摩挲，粗糙的手掌覆盖在达米安的小腿上，一寸一寸地亲吻着，感受嘴唇下的皮肤的温度一点点升高，几乎要幸福地哼出声来。

 

即使在他无数个最狂野的梦境和幻想中，都没有一次的接触是如此的甜蜜且真实，可能是因为达米安孩子般过高的体温吧，灼灼地燃烧着，口鼻处呼出的热气在室内结成白色的雾化开在空气中，迪克不是没有想象过这样的场景，连他自己都被胸口蔓延的欲望吓了一跳。

亲吻从小腿深入进大腿内侧，柔软细腻的皮肤贴在他的脸上，张开嘴含住，舌尖在软肉上描绘着，达米安不禁开始颤抖。这是他人没有触碰过的禁区，男孩一向不喜欢暴露肌肤，所以每一处遮挡掩藏起来的肌肤都十分敏感。他下意识地收紧了腿，却没想将男人作恶的脸往更脆弱的地方引去，所以当迪克的手抚摸上达米安的胯间时，男孩发出了一声痛苦的尖叫。

 

“……别碰那里！”他慌张地缩起了身体，想要用手臂遮挡住对方的视线。

迪克却温柔地将达米安的手臂揽在了自己的肩膀上，轻轻地吻着男孩的头发，“没关系的，达米安，”他一边说着，一边将男孩的裤子褪了下来，“放松，baby bat，我不会伤害你的。”

男人将达米安的衣服剥了个干净，还整齐地叠好放在一边。

“…………”焦急的达米安不知所措，青春期的欲望燃烧着他的理智，每一个细胞都叫嚷着想要他，想要这个叫做迪克的男人，好像他是彩色玻璃纸包着的糖果，可以治愈他心里的那份苦涩。

 

可是两个人的接触并没有更近一步，迪克还是会忘情地抚摸他，亲吻他，却迟迟不走出下一步。

 

无法忍耐的达米安揪住了男人的衣领，撇过头拒绝了对方的拥吻，装作恶狠狠地说：“你还在磨蹭什么 ，格雷森！”

可惜这一切在迪克眼里统统变了样子，被情欲折磨的达米安眼角发红，皮肤也透着可口的粉红，绿色的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，即使发怒时眯起眼睛也软糯地像撒娇的猫一样，被自己蹂躏的嘴唇微微肿胀透出血一般的红。

 

“那你想让我怎么做呢？”虽然听上去轻快，可迪克却一点也不轻松。他明白只要自己随口一说，无论什么达米安都会答应，这个孩子的信任允许自己为所欲为，这也是对他极大的诱惑，一想到自己可以不顾一切地操纵着男孩的身体，他所有的快感都来源于自己，迪克的自尊心开始急速地膨胀。

 

但是他不想伤害达米安，不想背叛那份信任，因为达米安值得最好的，他一向如此。

 

年轻的罗宾不说话，自顾自地扯下了迪克身上的衣服，仰着脑袋撅着嘴，“我想要你，想要你上我，拿走我全部的第一次。”他脸涨得通红，手指划过迪克的胸膛，“我想让我们属于彼此。”

 

迪克叹了口气，他败下阵来，男孩的直白戳进了他的心脏上，他脱掉身上所有的衣服，抱起达米安，咬上了男孩胸前的乳尖，“我一直都属于你啊，达米安。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
